


space logomachy

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Month 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Words, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fun / Humor, Future Fic, One-Shot, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, Post-War, Shallura Month 2017, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: After an exhausting session of peace talks, Allura introduces Shiro to a new phrase. Well… sort of. //“And that is…?”





	space logomachy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The majority of the inspiration for this came from my need to write a fic where the two main characters aren’t always ‘finding each other in the room’. The rest was just finding way to fit the prompt somewhere in here! :p
> 
> -.-
> 
> **[shallura month (2017) // day 5](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20month%202017)** · "I know how you feel"
> 
> -.-

After all their struggle, all their loss and hardship, peacetime felt like a dream within a dream within a dream. The Empire was defeated and stability was slowly spreading throughout the universe. Which, after fighting against what was more or less a tyrannical space-zombie, sounded like an easy thing to accomplish.

Turns out, it is _not_.

Shiro never thought he’d miss the war.

.

.

.

They return to the room, thirty stories up the Stratonuim Deck, with stiff bodies and exhausted minds. Shiro presses his palms into his lower back, while Allura promptly falls face-first on the bed. Rolling over to her side, she _sighs_.

“How long do we have?”

Shiro sags into a chair near the corner of the bed.

“About twenty minutes…maybe,” he says, sinking down. “I think I’d rather take on a five Galra fleets than go back to that mess.”

Allura turns her head to the side, smiling slightly, hair sticking to her lips.

“I know how you feel,” she says. “The first time my father brought me to the Frotugle Courts, I was ready to bust the _pilarontix_. It was so tedious…”

He lifts a brow, face scrunched in confusion — he’s never heard _that_ word before.

“What the heck is a _pilarontix_?”

Allura breathes heavily, shutting her eyes.

“It’s the fourth _ollicute_ chamber on a _Biggle-Terminplo_ ,” she says in a flat voice. Shiro sits up in the seat, leaning on the arm-rest closest to her.

“And that’s a…?”

She rolls to the other side.

“No, _no_ ,” she says. “I’ll tell you about it later. I’m tired now.”

He stands, rounding the bed in a smooth motion until he’s kneeling right beside her face. Resting his chin against the edge of the blanket, he looks into her shut eyes.

“Allura,” he says gently.

She remains still. Breathing in slowly, she blows air into his face.

“Allura,” he says again.

She brings an arm over her face.

“Allura,” he says a third time. “If we’re going to go back in there for the next six hours, then I’ll want to know what all that means.”

She smiles beneath shadows, the arm drooping slightly. He lifts his head, propping it up on his wrist.

“How am I going to relate to the other delegates if I don’t know the jargon?”

“It’s probably changed in the last ten-thousand-and-five years,” she says. “You’ll just have to make do with your strong leadership skills and rugged Paladin charm.”

He sighs.

“Fine,” he says, smiling. “You win.”

“Good,” she replies. “Now please _go away_ so I can get some ticks of sleep before the next session.”

He leans beside her, presses his lips to her head.

“Yes, Princess.”

Her smile widens, and she bats him away.


End file.
